A Denver First Wave Agent Activation
by leralu198525
Summary: I might be the only Division Fan, that assumed the Division did not only have agents in the New York/Manhattan area. The Pirate radio, tells the listeners that reports came in from other cities. I use what I know, I know the Denver Area very well so I used it. Could possibly be a crossover, I believe all things Tom Clancy are in one universe, like Rainbow Six, or Ghost Recon


Tom Clancy The Division: Agent Activation Story

"The world went to hell! The Dollar Flu created such madness that within a week, all Denver Metropolitan Area Civil services were shut down, RTD, water, heat, gas, power, and trash. Communications were gone; no internet, no phones. One good thing is that within the first 24 hours, the idiots rioted and robbed most marijuana dispensaries. The fuckers had a big smoke out. Smoked it all that night. Now I do not have to worry about the god-awful smell. Of course, nowadays I'd almost prefer the smell of weed to the trash that is piled up on the sides of the streets."

-Denver First Wave Division Agent Basilius Kenning

"Officer Kenning, your watch is doing something, weird."

The slightly taller and better-built police officer looked down as he sees the watches normal blue ring is now flashing on an off. He sucked in a breath as he hesitated to breathe in fear of the light turning orange. He turned his back from his friend and partner as the blue light winked off, finally replaced with the bright ominous orange light. He swore as he turned the watch's face counter-clockwise and opened the base, pulling the small Bluetooth ear piece from inside as he slid it into his right ear. When it was snug and comfortable, pressed the power on key.

The other voice spoke again, "what is that?"

Before he could answer, he spoke as he heard the line pick up, "This is Agent Kenning, reporting in." He rose his right arm up, his blue eyes looking as the watch glowed brighter, its center projecting an interactive holographic interface over his forearm. He saw the most breaking casualties' reports. He swiped through the news reports and stopped on the latest obituaries, checking for the name of his mother and her boyfriend, as well as her boyfriend's daughter. Not seeing them listed, he smiled and moved on to accept the next prompt as he closed his eyes. A pain filled his head, followed by a light hum that soon became silent. He slowly opened his eyes as he now saw a manner of a heads-up display that displayed his heart rate and stated he was otherwise cleared for activation.

He saw his position on the map displayed on his arm, as well as the locations of three other agents reporting into his cell. Out of them, he was the first to respond to activation. The voice in his ear told him to drop what he was doing, retrieve his gear, and head to 16th Street Mall safe house. "Roger that. moving out." He turned to his partner as he gave him a nod before unfastening his police badge and tossing it over. "Hey, Stanley, hold onto that for me, and do not follow me," he said coldly as he made his way to the street corner.

His partner tried to follow, but as soon as he rounded the corner, Basilius was gone, just like a freaking ghost from an old horror flick. "What the hell?" He looked for a long time before reporting his partner's disappearance to the precinct.

Upon reaching his apartment, he entered it and saw it was opened fearing it had been broken into. He drew his pistol as he made sure a round was loaded into the chamber. Holding the weapon up, he entered the apartment, quivering in fear. His shaking stopped upon seeing his fiancé. She was in her bath robe on his couch reading a book. She looked up and smiled, "Hi Honey!"

He swore as he closed the door he locked, putting the gun away. He asked her to stay in the living room for a few minutes, then he entered the bedroom. He closed the door and locked it. Basilius slid his police uniform off as he made his way to the closet. He shut the closet door after him as he pushed the clothes hangers aside, finding the false wall panel. He popped the paneling off as he pulled a black duffel bag from the wall. He exited the closet and began unpacking the duffle. He did a quick inventory, black cut resistant military-grade pants, rigging belt, black leather boots, black US Army styled combat shirt. He quickly dressed before he finished unpacking.

Fully dressed, he began unpacking the rest of his gear, including elbow and knee pads and a black armored bullet proof vest. He opened the vest as he lifted it above his head. He reached behind as he grabbed the elastic flaps he pulled them around to fasten the velcro around his stomach before lifting the front flap of outer shell and grabbing the right armored flap he pulled it tight around fastening the velcro, before switching hand and fastening the left, and finally pulling the front down to secure both. He tucked the bottom flap into his pocket as he made sure his quick release was tucked under the front collar patch that would normally hold his rank if he was still in the army, however it now housed the SHD Pheonix in orange. He checked the water pack on his back and sighed in relief to find it was filed to the brim. He then began loading his magazines as he slid them into the ammunition pouches on his armor.

Once done, he pulled the broken-down pieces of his Military M4 out. He cleaned the various parts and lubed them before he slid the two halves together, fastening the three-point sling to the weapon. He slid the sling around his head and shoulder resting, it onto his right shoulder. He then attached the thigh rigs he had to the rigging belt he wore over his pants as he fastened thigh belts. The right thigh rig housed his X-45 pistol and three pistol mags, while the left thigh rig had a dump pouch that had medical supplies it in. Lastly, he pulled from the black duffle bag a messenger bag with a device that glowed orange like his watch, which he housed on the shoulder strap close to where it would sit right next to his head. He slid this over his head and rested the shoulder strap on his right shoulder. As he checked to make sure the rope gear was secure, and lubed it, he saw it was ash. He rolled the green duffle and slid the bag back into the wall section as he slid the panel back in place and let the clothes that were hung up move to conceal the false wall. He exited the room, sliding a black beanie over his head. The woman stood as she made her way over on him.

He stopped as he leaned in to kiss her softly, "have you not been feeling well, babe?"

She shook her head as she enjoyed the kiss. Feeling her lover pull away, she saw the emotion leaving his face as he took on the emotionless face that chilled her to her core. She took his hand as she pressed his hand to her belly. She instantly saw his face brighten before he wrapped his arms around her, his lips finding hers again as he kissed her again. His hands felt the growing bump she showed him.

The two kissed until the agent heard a voice asking his status. He pulled away from her as the voice came from his shoulder mounted speaker, which he knew also had a camera. He winched, noting the persons on the other end saw he was unable to not form emotional attachments while being planted as a sleeper agent. He smiled to her as he pulled his winter beanie from his head, his hair kept short like the Army cut from his brief eight year and nine-month term in the Army where he served in an elite force that earned him a spot in the Division. He draped the fabric over the glowing camera and speaker base as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Pulling away, he gazed longingly into her eyes, as he said, "after this outbreak is over, I'm marrying you" he kissed her once more. As he took on a serious look, "can I ask you to do me a favor?"

The beautiful woman nodded as she listened, "can you relocate to my mother's apartment reports? I have seen signs that Parker, Colorado is mostly untouched by the dollar flu" he paused waiting for the outburst but saw her nod as she leaned up kissing him.

"Of course, Hun." She saw from the look of surprise he was shocked she was willing to., "I love your mother and her boyfriend is great, absent-minded, very much like you…" she trailed the sentence off knowing the two had a DNA test done to prove though they shared many things that are passed by genetics and are so much alike, they were not related at all. She added, "she just seems to not like me much"

He smiled, his mom did like her, she was just putting the younger woman through tests to see if she would stay. Or that is what Basilius hoped. "Thank you, I can escort you to her home if you need. Though I'm curious if she and her boyfriend are out at his cattle ranch. That might be safer still… sucks that the cell phone towers are not working." In his ear he heard the voice again, and he sighed as he answered, "just securing the home front Sir. I will be moving to safe house soon as I can, Agent Kenning out!"

A thought came to him as he rose his hand. The holographic interface engaged as he used the real-time GPS he had access to he moved the map to where the ranch is as he zoomed in he watched for signs that they were there, he saw the dark-colored truck, and…YES! He saw his mother's car. He looked to his fiancé as he asked her to get dressed and pack her clothes and toiletries. He would drive her out to the ranch and make haste to check in and start his mission to reclaim Denver and hopefully stop the outbreak.

Two hours later he drove into the ranch as he parked and helped his lover out, walking up to the door. The sun was lowering so he had hoped the two were inside when he knocked.

There was a shout from inside as he heard his mom shout that someone was at the door. The man came to the door and saw Basilius and his fiancé. "Good news, Hun, it's your oldest and his fiancé." He opened the door as he hugged Basilius and then gave the woman a tight hug. He too felt the growing bump as he looked at her then Basilius. For the first time, he noted the militaristic clothing his girlfriend's son wore and the watch he had was lit orange instead of blue. A moment later, his Mother was at the door as she slid between the doorframe and her boyfriends like a cat skittering between a rock and a hard place. She hugged him as she said, "I feared the worst when the cell phones and power stopped working." She turned to the woman next to her son. "Good to see you made it out, come on in both of you!

Basilius had a mission and he cleared his throat as he said, "I'm here to drop her off, Mom. I have to head back, my work is not done." The rioters and that damn Private Military group are staking claims to portions Denver. The newly formed Joint task force was undermanned and constantly attacked from two sides the first wave of agents would tip the scales back in their favor.

An awkward moment passed between them as she finally noted the clothing and armor her oldest son wore she asked, "you joined the JTF?"

He shook his head as he rose his right arm as showing her his now glowing orange watch, "the President has enacted Presidential Directive 51"

At this, the older man who believed every farfetched conspiracy theory spoke, "so the president is what, our emperor? Emperor Trump?"

Basilius shook his head, then tilted his head. "No, however, at the same time I see what you mean. Our nation is facing an end of the world scenario. We cannot wait for hundreds of old men to do the right thing in their legislative duties. The president enacted a directive that was changed greatly by the Obama Administration years ago. Vent your anger to the right target. With that directive, an organization was Activated. We are the Strategic Homeland Division, we work under Homeland Security; however, we are only held accountable to the president himself. His current orders are to retake the capital cites and get basic civil services back up again. If possible, work with doctors and scientist and find a cure for the Dollar flu."

His mother was so shocked, her mouth dropped as she ushered the future Mrs. Kenning into the warmth of the house, "what can one person do that the Police, national guard, and reserves cannot?"

Basilius gave his mom that look that that said so much more than what he could. "I reckon a lot of what I did as a Ghost." His tone was cold, his mother knew what that certain patch on his old uniform meant. And that he served in the army before being switched to the ghost recon force. Before she could say anything, her son moved fast and hugged her as he whispered into her ear, "she is with child, mom… Please look after her. I love her." His mother hugged him tightly and closed her eyes, hearing what would normally be great news. But in this current age she worried if bringing a child into the world was wise. "I will" he heard his mom say she would, he replied "thank you mom, I love you," and opened his arms to pull the older guy into a hug. He held them both for a time. "Take care of yourselves. And do not trust anyone who you do not know. I'm serious. Daniel shoot first, ask later!"

With that, he pulled away and walked back to his car. He popped the trunk and pulled the luggage his fiancé had packed out and carried it up to the house. He gave her a long hug and passionate kiss before he passed her his police service pistol. Knowing she abhorred firearms, he told her, "Leticia please use it to protect our unborn baby and yourself." She nodded, "I will," and with that, he turned around and walked down the path to his car closing the trunk he slid into the driver seat as he waved to his family through the window, and put the car into reverse and sped backward. He turned into the lane he needed and sped off down the freeway.

He sped down the mostly deserted highway and listened to the voices on the radio. He made it back to the Parker city area as he passed through the mostly finished wall that would hopefully keep him and the people of Denver, Colorado inside.

As he made his way up Parker Road., he noted a convoy of four armored personnel carriers that bore the Private Military Charter Emblem was driving south they were stuck in the traffic of people trying to flee the Denver Metro Area. He radioed it in, and as he asked for orders. He was told to not engage: so, he did not.

Upon arriving at the 16th street safe house, he pulled into the safe house's parking lot, and after he parked, he exited the silver car; he drove a 2014 Mazda 3. He pulled his bag and his weapon of choice out from the back seat as he closed the doors. He walked away as he locked the doors with the key remote and walked into the safe house. It was calmer than he expected inside. An older looking agent walked over, "You're later than the rest!"

Shrugging Basilius said, "I am here, now what have you got for me?"

The two shook hands as the man spoke, "I'm Lead Agent Pearce. We have just gotten word from the JTF that a group of rioters has hostages in a bank. I need you to clear them out. The use of lethal force is authorized, and we are done taking captives. Kill all of them, even the ones who surrender." Seeing the look Basilius gave him he went on to say, "We don't have space nor the supplies to jail them, and letting them go just to attack us again is stupid. Try your best to save the hostages. ISAC go ahead and mark the location on this agent's map." A boring robotic voice affirmed that the location was mapped with a "good hunting Agent", and Agent Basilius turned as he looked at his map and saw the bank was close. He slid the three-point sling over his shoulder as he exited the base and made his way into the night.

AN: There you have it, My Division agent activation story if the division was activated in other major cities. Might do another section taking about how he and the others secure Denver but hear New York/Manhattan had it worse and debate leaving their home area to help the second wave that was just activated in that area.


End file.
